Still Gojek AU
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Pagi, saya dari Gojek. Maaf melalui wjatsapp kendala ppulsa. Mas maaf sya boleg mandi dulu? Saya baru bangum tdur. This is the side story of the actual AU which consists of Raken / Jaehwan / Wonshik


Sumpah, Jaehwan mau mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa pasang alarm berkali-kali padahal hari ini dia ada presentasi dan datanya ada di dia. Beruntung sih dia udah beberes sama nyiapin baju buat presentasi hari ini. Sambil _touch up_ dikit, Jaehwan ngetik tujuannya di aplikasi gojek. Multitasking at its best.

Nggak berapa lama hapenya bergetar tanda Jaehwan udah dapet driver tapi ga langsung dibuka. Ya, palingan ntar orangnya nelpon, pikir Jaehwan. Bukannya telepon justru notifikasi whatsapp muncul.

Pagi, saya dari Gojek.

Maaf melalui wjatsapp kendala ppulsa.

Mas maaf sya boleg mandi dulu? Saya baru bangum tdur.

Ga sengaja kepencet terima.

Rasanya Jaehwan mau kirim voice note "BASI! PRESENTASI GUE KEBURU KELAR NUNGGUIN LO MANDI." Tapi sebagai orang yang berpendidikan dan males pesen ojek ulang. Jaehwan langsung telpon si abang gojeknya ini.

"Halo, mas. Gausah mandi mas, nanti aja pulang nganter saya. Cepet ya mas, saya buru-buru banget. Makasih." Jaehwan ngomong dengan nada dimanis-manisin dengan sentuhan paksaan. Dan tentu saja tanpa ngebiarin si abang gojek ngejawab. Prioritas utama Jaehwan sekarang itu nyampe ke kampus dengan tepat atau kalo bisa sebelum waktunya.

Kalo diliat dari mapnya sih abang gojek ini udah jalan. Estimasi waktunya dua menit lagi. Jaehwan langsung pasang masker dan jalan keluar buat pake sepatu kulit andalannya kalo lagi pake baju formal. Ada suara klakson motor dari luar pagar rumahnya. Jaehwan nengok, yang keliatan cuma bagian kepala si abang yang pake buff sama kacamata kuning vintage serta helm vespa. Gile, retro abis. Pasti motornya vespa modifan.

Pegel deh nih selangkangan, Jaehwan nepuk-nepuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Siapa sangka ternyata si abang gojek pake motor Nmax. Jaehwan bersyukur ga henti-henti dalem hati. Pertama, karena dia ga perlu ngangkang kayak kalo lagi naik vespa, dan kedua karena Nmax lumayan lega dan empuk. Mantap.

"Yang ke kampus Exelsis kan ya?" Jaehwan bertanya untuk formalitas, sekalian jaga-jaga kalo misalnya salah kebawa gojek gimana. Lagi marak katanya salah bawa penumpang gitu.

"Iya, mas." jawab si abang gojek sekalian memberikan helm ke Jaehwan. Yang di kasih helm lagi kerepotan soalnya bawa map sama buku-buku tebel. Si abang gojek juga bingung, masa mau langsung pakein helmnya ntar kostumernya risih. Pikiran si abang gojek kepotong sama suara Jaehwan.

"Mas, tolongin dong," si abang udah ngarahin tangan ke arah Jaehwan buat pakein helm, "pegangin barang saya dulu bentar."

Yah, malu. Untung mukanya masih ke cover buff sama kacamata.

"Ngebut ya mas. Saya ngejar presentasi soalnya." ucap Jaehwan kemudian ngeraup barang-barang yang lagi dipegang si abang gojek dan bergegas naik. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling mereka langsung berangkat nyelip-nyelip di kemacetan ibukota.

Begitu sampe Jaehwan hampir lupa balikin helm karena ngerasa udah bayar pake credit jadi langsung lanjut masuk aja sampe security nanya itu helm gojek wangi banget apa sampe nggak mau dilepas. Si abang gojek nya lagian bukan manggil atau ngejar aja sih. Ngerepotin kan jadi mesti balik lagi.

"Nih, mas helm nya. Teriak dong mas kalo helm nya kebawa saya. Saya jadi bolak balik kan." Si abang gojek cuma bengong aja. Yang salah siapa, yang ngomel siapa. Padahal tadi dia udah manggil-manggil dan nggak mungkin parkir motor di pinggir jalan. Kustomer pertama udah bikin naik darah aja. Dan lagi si abang belum sempet jawab, penumpangnya udah balik ke dalem. Untung gojek nggak ada ngasih rate ke penumpang, kalo ada dan dalam mood kayak gini mah dia ga segan-segan ngasih bintang satu. Daripada berkubang dalam amarah, dia keinget kalo dia ngangkut penumpang dalam keadaan belum mandi. Ya, mendingan pulang aja sebelum nge-bid lagi. Daripada nanti banyak penumpang yang ngasih dia bintang jelek karena bau badan.

Jaehwan sampe di kelasnya pukul 8 kurang 5 menit. Temen sekelompoknya pada mencak-mencak karena Jaehwan nggak biasanya dateng telat. Meski pun begitu, seenggaknya Jaehwan ngerjain bagiannya dengan sempurna dan presentasi berjalan lancar.

Masih ada 20 menit untuk kelas selanjutnya, Jaehwan jalan ke koridor deket perpustakaan. Niat hati mau ngegelosor di lantai kayak biasa, tapi keinget lagi pake setelan rapih jadinya Jaehwan nyamperin temennya yang lagi duduk di sofa.

"Lo mau pilih bangun dari tempat duduk apa pangku gue?"

Temennya yang bernama Sandeul itu ngedelik ke arah Jaehwan, "Biasa juga ngelantai deh, Wan. Manja banget."

"Gue lagi emosi nih, butuh duduk. Dan yang empuk itu cuma dua di sini. Sofa sama paha lo. Jadi pilihannya ya lo bangun atau lo pangku gue." Sandeul udah males kalo Jaehwan lagi bete begini. Semuanya kena dibikin kesel.

"Yaudah sini pangku," Jaehwan otomatis duduk di pangkuan Sandeul tanpa malu, "sekarang cerita kenapa lo emosi."

Tadi pas hampir mau ngelantai dia buka handphone dan muncul aplikasi gojek untuk ngasih bintang. Jadinya dia keinget kejadian gojek tadi pagi.

"Ya lo bayangin aja ya, lampu merah bawah matraman itu kan emang lama ya. Terus dia ketiduran masa."

"Lo tau dia ketiduran dari mana?" tanya Sandeul, mencoba untuk nggak menghakimi si abang gojek.

"Pas lampu ijo, dia ga jalan-jalan. Yaudah gue tepuk aja. Dia langsung yang kayak kaget banget gitu. Untung ga kecelakaan di jalan. Gue kasih bintang dua aja apa ya?" Jaehwan agak nggak enak juga sih. Soalnya dia nggak pernah ngasih bintang di bawah 5 kecuali udah kelewatan sampe megang-megang.

"Jangan anjir kasian," Jin yang daritadi ternyata ikut ngedengerin curhatan Jaehwan langsung nyambung, "lo kan ga tau dia kenapa bisa kayak gitu. Siapa tau dia abis jagain nyokapnya yang lagi sakit terus masih ngantuk. Temennya tetangga gue ada yang kayak gitu soalnya."

"Terus gue harus gimana dong?"

"Kasih bintang tiga aja sama isi pesennya gitu kalo lagi ngantuk jangan narik mas bahaya." Sandeul ngasih solusi.

Jaehwan ngikutin perkataan Sandeul soal isi pesan tapi nambahin satu bintang lagi karena masih punya rasa kasian dan motornya juga nilai tambah di mata Jaehwan. Hehe.

KIM WONSHIK

 _Lain kali kalo misalnya ngantuk, jangan diambil ya mas orderan orang. Kan bahaya buat masnya sama penumpangnya :)_

Jaehwan berangkat sabtu siang sekitar pukul 11 untuk latihan teater musikal. Pake baju putih dan hoodie biru yang digantung di pundak.

Di jalan wonshik ngomong, "kayaknya saya pernah nganter orang ke kampus ini deh pagi2. Padahal sebenernya saya biasa ambil orderan sekitar jam 10an."

"itu saya kali mas. Masa mas ga inget?"

"hah masa sih? Mana mungkin saya ga inget penumpang yang tampangnya 11 12 sama artis ibukota"

"bisa aja lo mas" jaehwan ketawa.

"beneran mas saya pernah nganterin? Kok masnya inget saya?"

"saya cuma inget motornya aja sih. Sama ini nih stiker di helm mas. Punk rock pantura. Suka nonton dangdut mas?"

"hah? Apa mas?"

"dangdut. Masnya suka nonton dangdut?"

"Ini mah iseng aja waktu nggak sengaja nonton Via via siapa gitu yang nyanyi lagu jawa tapi ada rap-nya. Keren tuh mas. Kebetulan saya suka nge-rap juga. Jadi sedikit banyak tau lah mana yang bagus."

"Ngerap? Kayak yongleks gitu ya mas?"

"hahahaha iya mas semacam dia gt deh. Masnya ke kampus ngapain hari libur gini?"

"kenapa mas?"

"libur tapi kok ke kampus?"

"oh. Mau latihan teater musikal mas."

"widih keren ya kampusnya. Kalo kamp-" suara si mas gojek terkalahkan sama suara angin dan kendaraan lain. Jadi Jaehwan cuma bisa senyum-senyum sopan sambil bilang iya atau oh gitu ya plus hehehehe tawa awkward. Agak ga enak juga sih soalnya si mas gojek cerita banyak. Tapi ya gimana, ga kedengeran.

Kampus Jaehwan udah semakin deket, dia ngeluarin uang 20 ribu-an dari kantong hoodie-nya. Meski pun ongkosnya cuma 12 ribu, tapi hari itu Jaehwan emang lagi nazar buat ngasih uang lebih ke abang gojek. Ya siapa sangka dapetnya yang anak muda. Tapi nazar tetaplah nazar, harus dilakuin.

Jaehwan kemudian turun dan melepas helmnya sekalian ngasih uangnya dan siap-siap jalan masuk kampusnya.

"Mas, kembaliannya," teriak Wonshik.

"Nggak apa mas ambil aja, saya udah nazar soalnya."

Udah siap mau pergi lagi, lengan hoodie Jaehwan ditahan sama si abang. Dengan gercep tangannya masukin uang Jaehwan ke kantong hoodie.

Sambil senyum cengenges dia ngomong, "disimpen aja deh kali ngobrolnya bisa lebih jelas kalo sambil ngopi bareng. Duluan ya. Semangat latihannya."

Wonshik pun melesat maju. Dengan harapan ada hubungan yang progresnya juga bisa maju.

P.s.

Untuk yang sempet mesen Raken di GOJEK AU (dan khususnya untuk kepuasan pribadi aku) hahaha

Ini beneran terakhir! Harusnya lebih panjang tapi karena aku udah resign dari akun ini, jadi sekalian aja aku post. Progress raken di AU ini diserahkan ke imajinasi masing-masing pembaca.

Bahagia terus semuanyaaa! (Kayak Ken yang pulang duluan pas chuseok buat nemenin Ravi dan Ongdeong yang kesepian)


End file.
